Turnabout Scandal
by Question Mark Hatman
Summary: It's a case that both Phoenix and Edgeworth never thought they'd have to face each other over... a case of libel! When sensationalist journalist Fio Tograph prints an article that details Phoenix and Edgeworth's relation, Edgeworth has to prosecute her...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Turnabout Scandal  
Author: Fanfiction Writer Hatman  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Humor and style exercise.  
Status: 1 of 2  
Pairing: Phoenix/Edgeworth  
Summary: It's a case that both Phoenix and Edgeworth never thought they'd have to face each other over... a case of libel! When sensationalist journalist Fio Tograph prints an article that details Phoenix and Edgeworth's relation, Edgeworth has to prosecute her... and Phoenix defends her! Is she as guilty as it seems, or are Phoenix and Edgeworth hiding something?

Thursday, date unknown, year unknown  
Prosecutors' Office  
2:23 PM

This had all started when Miles Edgeworth, man of great repute, King of Prosecutors, and generally boring person to be around, was sipping tea, reading what looked like a tabloid newspaper. Obviously, a lawyer of such stature would rather not be found reading this, but apparantly, there were rumors about the original Steel Samurai making a comeback, and that the article had all the latest news and info about the Steel Samurai. If there was a man that loved the Steel Samurai in all the city, it was Miles Edgeworth.

"That's right. I read about it in the City Sniffer. You should grab a copy, man!" had said nobody in particular. Edgeworth's astute senses had detected the man was snickering. A quick call to another Steel Samurai fan confirmed that there was indeed an article about it. He quickly ran out to purchase a copy of said tabloid newspaper, and sat down in his office chair, reading through it slowly. Not that he wanted to subject himself to the torture of reading it, of course, but tea required a peaceful, non-rushed activity.

'Such inane concerns... I don't think I've ever read anything this... unimportant.'

"GGGCK!"

That was the sound of Edgeworth choking on tea, then spitting it out.

'What the... that's impossible! How can this be!?'

Needless to say, Edgeworth was shocked. It would seem that something had caught his eye, and it wasn't the Steel Samurai article in the lower-left of the page that stated a return was possible but not likely. No... it was the crude Photoshopping of him and his rival... Phoenix Wright... in a loving embrace! He quickly tossed the magazine away. As it hit his bookshelf, a small speck of dust flew about.

"Thi...thi... this is... THIS IS UNFORGIVEABLE!"

Suddenly, a fracas of footsteps, approaching rapidly. Edgeworth's office door was broken down, and Detective Gumshoe ran towards the prosecutor, ready to stare down Death itself.

"What's going on Mr. Edgeworth!? Are you in trouble, pal!?"

"GUMSHOE!" he yelled.

"Uh, what?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? When you go into my office, you open the door, you don't run through it like a stampeding bull."

"I thought you were in danger, pal!"

The prosecutor slapped his forehead.

'Sigh... the life I lead.'

Edgeworth regained his composure, his prim and proper demeanor which had vanquished so many in court.

"Anyway, let me just read this out loud so you can be as outraged as I am."

He walked towards the general direction where the magazine flew, and began to read the first part.

"Miles Edgeworth, the Demon Prosecutor, just may have found his angel! And it's not who everyone thought... Ms. Lana Skye, the Chief Prosecutor, who everyone had pictued with him as a happy couple, is not the culprit in this case. If you want to know who the culprit is... look at the next page!"

Edgeworth, fuming at the mouth, opened the next page, and revealed the photo for all to see.

"WHOA! I did not want to see that!" exclaimed Gumshoe, who recoiled after seeing the two supposed lovers embrace.

"Still, I'll continue." he retorted.

"That's right! None other than the undefeated rookie defense lawyer, Phoenix Wright! The Sniffer has some questions for the couple, but none of them have been reached at this time. Is the bickering in court a part of their daily routine? Do they live together? How do they feel when they have to fight each other? Find out next issue!"

Gumshoe and Edgeworth fell silent, for two entierly different reasons. Edgeworth seemed to stop fuming at the mouth,

"That...that's slander, pal!"

Miles simply shook his head.

"You have the general idea, but it's libel, not slander."

"Same difference, pal."

The hustle and bustle of office living covered Edgeworth's slow walk to the phone. He quickly dialed the number he wanted.

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"Get me the Prosecutors' Office."

Deadly silence penetrated Edgeworth's ears. A silence that mocked him.

"A...are you serious? Because you kinda are in the prosecutors' office, sir..."

"Very."

"Um... okay... hold on."

'She's snickering... I can tell.' he thought. Well, he did have a hint, what with Gumshoe laughing his heart out. Edgeworth slammed his desk, and sent him a morbid glare. Gumshoe simply choked on a bit of saliva and stopped laughing.

"Prosecutor's office, how may I help you?"

"This is Edgeworth, I'd like to file a court summons for a certain Fio Tograph... Why? ...Attempt at the Reputation of a State Officer. What was the exact offense?"

He sighed.

"Said I was in a relationship with a defense attorney, one that I may have thrown a case for and one that defended me. It'll be done by monday? Great. I'd also like to be prosecutor on this case. Yes, I know, people will probably think that I'm doing this for personal reasons... but honestly, when was the last time there wasn't rumors flying about me?"

He hung up. All he needed to do was wait, and he'd throw the little liar in jail for a while. That would teach her.

Monday, date unknown+4, year unknown  
Wright & Co. Offices  
10:01 AM

Phoenix Wright, ever the great defense lawyer, arrived late at his office. He figured there wouldn't be much of anything to do today, and being one minute late... wouldn't be that bad, would it?

"NICK! YOU'RE LATE!"

Maya seemed very angry about Phoenix being a minute late. Perhaps there was a reason, and perhaps the fact that the chair used for his clients was occupied was the key to this whole mystery.

"A client? What? When did that happen?"

A small woman with glasses was indeed already seated in the office. While she didn't seemed miffed at Phoenix's lateness, she didn't seem exactly thrilled to be there, either. Then again, when you need a defense attorney, there's no real reason to be thrilled. What looked to be a very sophisticated camera sat in her lap.

"Hello Mr Wright. My name is Fio Tograph, nice to meet you!"

"Same."

They shook hands, her hands looked frail, but the handshake threw Phoenix. She gripped like a demon!

"Erm, can you explain what you're in here for, Ms. Tograph..."

"Please call me Fio! I'm not that old, you'll find."

"Okay... Fio, how can I help you?"

She adjusted her glasses, and simply handed a magazine to Phoenix.

"Page 29."

He opened the magazine, went to the page, and...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Maya quickly looked over Phoenix's shoulder. She also went with the same exclamative interrogation.

"N-n-n-n-nick! Is that you and...!?"

Fio Tograph smirked, she knew the reactions showing this would have.

"That's why I need defending. I... published this as news, and now the state is accusing me of ruining the reputation of an officer of the State, but I didn't ruin his reputation! I just said that he was going out with you!"

'Lady, if you don't know why he's suing you over this...' Phoenix thought. After all, anyone who'd cover this kind of news would likely have investigated on the matter, and they would know why exactly the news of Phoenix going out with Edgeworth would... well, not do any favors to the demon prosecutor's reputation.

"Um... do you have any proof that this actually DID happen?" he said. Since he was there and all, he knew what happened. However, if it was something she just pulled out of the blue, he couldn't defend her.

Fio wasn't one to be outwitted by a not-so crafty lawyer, so she pulled out her set of photos.

"This is the original set of photos that I took on that day. All of them are timestamped."

Maya looked shocked that her claim seemed true.

"B-but... do you have anything else!?"

"Yup. I have a reciept from the Lucky Café that matches those times. I think it was Edgeworth that left it behind."

Phoenix seemed a bit panicky. Sweatdrops were flying off like bullets off his brow.

"How did you know!?"

"He paid for you, and I've seen it with my own two eyes. I was there."

"GAH!" he said, his mouth gaping open. Maya was also as shocked.

"Nick! Is that why you never want to go out for a burger with me!?"

"No! No! Really, it's not! It's because I hate burgers!"

"Don't try to lie to me, everyone loves burgers! Even vegetarians! That's why they have the vegeburger!"

Phoenix sighed. After all, he did dislike burgers, not to the point of not going to eat them with Maya, but something always seemed to come up. Like Mia's death, for instance. Fio looked confused.

"Did... did I interrupt something?" she asked.

Phoenix turned towards her, wanting to reassure her that this was part of their daily routine. Well, it seemed like a nice enough case, and it'd be an occasion to make fun of Edgeworth. Plus, this wasn't a murder case, which was always a good thing. It'd be over in a snap, Edgeworth would lose, and then they'd all go out for beers. Except Maya, since she's a minor and all.

"I'll take the case."

"Yay! I'll be handing over all my proof!"

'Wow, I think this is the first case I take where I don't have to do any legwork! Hooray!' Phoenix thought. Then, he looked at the pictures. They were pictures of them chatting with each other, but no picture that showed any affection whatsoever except for that last one, where Phoenix and Edgeworth were hugging.

"Erm... Fio? I don't think I can use any of these. It's no concrete proof that Edgeworth and I... erm, how can I say this?"

"Have a relationship? You can say it, Mr. Wright, I'm not judgemental."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's her." he said, pointing to Maya. She seemed furious.

"I-AM-GOING-OUT-FOR-A-BURGER-I-WILL-BE-BACK-SOON!" she said, slamming the door behind her.

"That's what I was talking about. Anyway, I can't use these."

"Why not?"

"Well, if you were really there, you know that I didn't do anything to Edgeworth that might suggest we have a relationship."

"Maybe, but I heard you guys and what you talked about casually was definitely not what two not-gay guys talk about casually!"

He shook his head.

"Then we'll have to rely on testimony, but I don't think we'll be able to rely on your testimony alone. Were you with someone when you were at the Lucky Café?"

Fio looked lost in thought. Especially since the whole case would rely on that. He could prove that both he and Edgeworth were at the Café, unless Edgeworth had an alibi.

"Nope! I was taking a break from writing an article when I headed there. It's a stone's throw away from the tabloid's headquarters so I always go there... Wait! What about the waitress!? She'd testify!"

"If I know Edgeworth, he's already gotten her not to talk. We won't get anything out of her." he said, musing. Fio looked at her watch.

"Um, Mr Wright... this may be a bad time to say it, but my court date's today... and it's in 10 minutes."

The absolute look of horror and shock on Phoenix's face was worth billions, so much that Fio took a photo.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No! If we take my car, we can make it in time!" said the girl, while dragging Phoenix by his arm.

'Great! I'm heading into a trial with almost no evidence, and against a prosecutor that takes this case very personal... I don't see how I could be in a worse position." was his last thought before entering the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Turnabout Scandal

Author : Fanfiction Writer Hatman

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Humor and style exercise

Status : 2/2  
Pairing : Phoenix/Edgeworth  
Summary: It's a case that both Phoenix and Edgeworth never thought they'd have to face each other over... a case of libel! When sensationalist journalist Fio Tograph prints an article that details Phoenix and Edgeworth's relation, Edgeworth has to prosecute her... and Phoenix defends her! Is she as guilty as it seems, or are Phoenix and Edgeworth hiding something?

Friday, Date unknown, Year unknown

Courtroom #5

10:01 AM

«Where is the defendant!? » asked the judge. After all, you couldn't exactly hold court unless the defendant was there.

« We're looking into it, your Honor. » said Edgeworth, arms crossed, his right finger tapping on the sleeve of his coat, in mild irritation.

The doors burst open, and Fio, dragging Phoenix by his tie, erupted into the courtroom, placing herself at the defendant's bench. Of course, Edgeworth knew who was the reluctant man she was dragging towards the defense bench. That was obvious. What was also obvious was that Edgeworth looked as though he was having a coronary. Why'd HE have to get dragged into this mess? Does he even know what this trial is about, anyway?

« Um...the defense is ready, your Honor? » Phoenix said, a big sheepish grin on his face. He hoped the judge wouldn't be too harsh on him.

« Mr. Wright! This is a court of law! You must arrive on time at all times! I'm assigning you a penalty for this! »

The man in the blue suit gulped. This was not going well for him, and Edgeworth had recovered from his makeshift heart attack and was smiling at this show of incompetence from his rival.

« The prosecution is ready, your Honor. »

« Perfect. Can you go over the details of this case for the court, Mr. Edgeworth? » asked the judge.

« All right. This all begins with an article being published in a questionable magazine... »

« HEY! » interjected Fio, miffed that this... meanie would call her magazine questionable. Not that she, in all her energetic movements, knew what questionable meant. She did know it was a bad term, however. Phoenix tried to calm her down, hoping the outburst wouldn't cost him points with the judge, again.

« Fio... when you shout in a courtroom, make sure it's either 'Hold it!', 'Objection!' or 'Take that!'. That last one is very important. » he explained.

« Never mind what the defendant thinks about what I said, I will continue. This article detailed a budding romance between two males. Both of which are present in this courtroom. »

The audience's gasp could be heard from everywhere, as though it was truly shocking. Some were even calling this exercise in legal affairs a kangaroo court, but that didn't faze our cravat wearing hero.

« Those two men are Miles Edgeworth, Prosecutor, and Phoenix Wright, Attorney at Law. »

The crowd erupted in rage at hearing this. There were these two men wasting the state's taxes for their own personal vendetta! Not only that, but knowing the two lawyers down there, they'd be here for a long time!

« Order! Order in the court! Mr. Edgeworth! Don't you think that you have a personal vendetta against the defendant? »

« If she was defended by any other person, perhaps this would be true, but she is being defended by the other victim of libel – Mr. Wright himself! Please let me continue : That story was based on the fact that she saw us together, discussing something at the Lucky Café. It will be the prosecution's goal to show that Miles Edgeworth never was at the Lucky Café in the alloted time, which means she could not have seen him there. » he finished, taking a bow, as he had always done.

'Great. He's even referring to himself in the third person now.'

The judge nodded.

« The prosecution may present it's first witness. »

« Very well. The prosecution calls to the stand Ms. Sally T. Pepperina, who was waitressing the café at that time. »

Sally T. Pepperina is summoned to the court, still in her waitress' outfit. Her white skin compared to her raven-colored hair made quite a contrast. She looked quite like a cute goth cookie, as some would say.

« Witness. Please state your name and occupation. »

« Uh, didn't you just tell them to the court? I mean, yeah, maybe I look weird and all and you might think I'm not the real Sally T. Pepperina, but... »

« Name and occupation! »

Sally flinched, and sighed.

« My name's Sally T. Pepperina, and I'm a waitress at the Lucky Café. I also hate my job. »

« Your love of your job is not put in question, Ms. Pepperina. Only what you saw on that day. Please testify to the court as to what you saw. » Edgeworth asked, trying not to break his key witness.

« Okay. I arrived at the table and saw the lawyer over there. He drank a Mockintosh cappucino, which is a mocha with scottish toffee flavor added in. It's one of our best sellers. And that's all I remember happening. »

« Are you sure? » asked Edgeworth. Even for his witnesses, that was extremely vague, and that statement could easily be broken.

« The defense may begin it's cross-examination. » suggested the judge.

Of course, Wright was on his 'A'-game all for this one. Fio, however, didn't look so hot, even though she knew the truth.

« Ms. Pepperina. I admit I ordered a Mockintosh coffee. However, was that all I ordered? »

« From what I remember, yes. But I do get a lot of customers so my memory can be kind of fuzzy. »

« Then... can you explain this? »

Phoenix produced the receipt he had received from Fio, earlier this morning. Sally looked fazed, but Edgeworth expected that this would come up. The judge looked as oblivious as usual, so Phoenix started to explain.

« This is a reciept that matches the time and date of the incident. It would be entirely normal, but there is one glaring contradiction in this reciept. There is also an order for earl grey tea and crumpets! »

Edgeworth cringed. Everyone who was anyone related to him knew that he was probably one of the biggest tea drinkers in the office. Wright probably knew this, too. Maybe if he attacked at another angle...

« Objection! How do we know that receipt is legitimate!? »

« OBJECTION! » countered Wright. « The witness works there! She can tell us! » he said, handing the receipt over to Sally, who nodded, saying it was legitimate.

'Curses!' was running through Edgeworth's head at the moment. However, there was still another angle.

« This still proves nothing. It doesn't show that Miles Edgeworth was there. Witness, I would like you to testify on that particular table.»

'Dammit! Are you going to deny you were there until I pull it out of you with the evidence!?' he thought, fuming. He knew it would have come out someday, but not like this.

« I get a lot of customers, as I said earlier, so I can't say for sure if Mr. Lawyer had someone with him. All I remember is that the person who paid me was wearing something red. »

'Wearing something red... this almost seems too easy.' thought Wright, and as he saw his rival's smile, he knew there was a catch.

« Something red... you mean like the prosecution's coat? » he said, with a gleam in his eye.

Edgeworth smirked even more.

« This is another of your baseless accusations, Wright. You can't even prove I was there on that day! »

This time, it was Phoenix's turn to smirk. He had proof.

« I have proof. »

And as our blue-clad lawyer said this, Edgeworth looked very surprised.

« You do!? » he exclaimed. That was impossible!

« Here! » he says, producing photos from his court folder, which clearly identified Miles Edgeworth as not only being present, but paying for both of them. Edgeworth shook his head.

« Again, these could have been ran through an image editor. The pictures! They prove nothing! » he said, almost laughing from his masterfully played coup. However, everyone seemed to look at him strangely.

« Um... Mr. Edgeworth? The pictures cannot be ran into an image editor. Not only are they originals – they're Polaroids. » said the judge. Even he knew this simple fact of life.

« Exactly, Edgeworth. They were given the star treatment when they were scanned and put in the magazine. But these are the originals! » piled on Wright.

The gray-haired prosecutor simply blinked, and looked shocked. Not only did he made himself look like a fool, the JUDGE knew this. This was appalling, and he was sweating beads at the moment.Sally T. Pepperina is relieved from the stand, as the judge looks sternly at Edgeworth for almost getting a witness to lie on the stand.

« Erm... okay, so we've established that Miles Edgeworth was there... HOWEVER! We have not established that, as the article said, Phoenix Wright and... me are lovers! »

'He's losing his composure... he's stopped referring to himself in the third person... which is good. It was starting to annoy me.'

« So... have we won? » asked Fio of Phoenix.

« No... not yet. We still have to prove that this wasn't actually libel... that me and him are... »

« You can say it, Mr. Wright. I know the truth. »

« It's not that, it's just... hard to swallow, you know. »

« Oh, I bet it is. I've got a few pictures of Edgeworth in the... »

This is the point where Phoenix goes bright red and almost throttles his client.

'How crazy IS this woman!?' he thought.

« The prosecution would like to call another witness at this time – the only other person who was there, and that is the person who took the photos – the defendant, Ms. Fio Tograph! » he exclaimed, loud and clear, as though this would win him the trial, for sure! She walks to the witness stand, the energetic photographer almost being happy to testify.

« Witness. Name and occupation. »

« Fio Tograph. I'm a photographer and journalist for the City Sniffer. But you can call me Fio! »

'He didn't have a hard time getting her to tell her his name... but something tells me I should be worrying more about the trial than this little fact.' Phoenix thought.

« Very well. Witness, please testify as to what happened at the café. » Edgeworth asked. He'd crush this testimony and get her the guilty sentence. Of course, this wasn't going to do him any good, but it would restore some of his wounded pride.

« Okay... so I was at the café, since the boss had it in for me and he was yelling really loud. Kinda like what Mr. Red Prosecuting Attorney over there is doing. Anyway, I happen to overhear the conversation of the table next to me and I hear words... »

« What were those words? » asked Phoenix.

« I have to get back to the office, okay? I love you. » she answered, as if quoting exactly what had been going on. Edgeworth's face looked particularly flabbergasted. There was nothing he could do to the testimony! After all, if he claimed he never said this, Wright could say he heard him say it and the defendant would testify as such. While this wouldn't be enough for his rival to win the trial, it would severly hinder his own ability to win it.

'Hm... what if she was too far away to hear the words? Brilliant!' he thought.

It's a good thing he brought the plans.

« Objection! There is no way the defendant could have heard those words! »

« Do you confirm that you've said them!? » asked the judge. Of course, Edgeworth shook his head to indicate he hadn't.

« Not only I never would have said those words. » he said, which made Phoenix flinch a bit. « But I can show you, with the plans from the café's layout, that she could never have heard me say them if I actually said them, which I didn't. » he finished.

He presented the plans, and they were accepted into evidence, obviously.

« I distinctly recall no one being near our table enough to overhear anything of my conversation with Mr. Wright. » he said, smirking.

« Your Honor? I believe the prosecution has a selective memory. » he said, his arms on his hips, as he was firing one hell of a shot right here.

« H-how so? » the judge asked.

« The photos. » retorted Phoenix. « Polaroid cameras don't have a lot of functions. Do you have your camera, Ms. Tograph? »

« I said call me Fio! And of course I do! »

« Photographic equipment is... » the judge tried to say, but...

« OBJECTION! » interjected Wright. « The camera, right now, is a critical piece of evidence. I'm sure if you looked at it, you'll understand. The camera proves my following claim : These photos prove that the witness and defendant were standing very near the table where Edgeworth and I were seated! »

« How do the photos prove this!? You're just bluffing! » Edgeworth said, trying to throw Phoenix off his game, but Phoenix had this all figured out.

« Simple. Look at the space Edgeworth and myself take in the photo. We're both very large, and I don't mean that we're fat. This can only mean one thing : the witness was near us when she took the photos. »

« OBJECTION! » shouted Edgeworth. « What if the camera had a zoom function!? » he finished. « The witness could have taken this picture from anywhere in the restaurant! »

« Maybe... IF the camera had a zoom function! » said Wright. « A function that this camera doesn't have! »

« WHAT!? »

« That's right. » said Fio. « How did you guess, Mr. Wright? »

« Simple. The City Sniffer isn't a big newspaper. They can't really afford sending you in with the best equipment possible, and when you told us earlier that your boss had it in for you, it struck me as odd that you could have took a picture of us in the café without any good photographic equipment. »

Even though Wright had just blown this case wide open, Fio didn't seem all that happy about his latest declaration.

« Okay. First, the Sniffer is a magazine, not a newspaper. Second, this camera is awesome! So it doesn't have all the latest functions and bells and whistles but at least it works! »

'She's not entirely unlike another photographer I know.' thought Phoenix, but quickly brought himself back to the trial.

« So you're saying... » the Judge started, and the defense continued.

« ...that Miles Edgeworth said, and I quote 'I have to get back to the office, okay? I love you.' »

Of course, Edgeworth was not looking well. That last part went far too badly for him to mount a counter-attack. The article doesn't mention anything he could attack... but what about those photos Wright keeps brandishing around. They're legitimate, but something is amiss...

'Aha!'

« The prosecution would like to divert the court's attention to the pictures the defense keep tossing around. The article was based on one picture only... I look here, and I see the two of us discussing like friendly professionals... However! The photo that was published was one that had Mr. Wright and I in a loving embrace! Ms. Tograph! WHERE IS THAT PICTURE!? TESTIFY! »

Phoenix's mouth went agape. He didn't think the pictures would be good evidence, but they've been crucial up to this point. What's worse? The one photo that would have proved all of this and innocented his client was missing! Where was it? He had to have it... she handed him all of her photos to him... hadn't she? Surely she wouldn't forget such a crucial piece of evidence, right?

« Fio! Where's that photo!? I thought you gave it to me! »

Fio looked desperate.

« It's at home... I keep it under lock and key because it looks so sweet... I'm a sucker for romance stories... »

Phoenix looked desperate, the only piece of evidence he really needed, and he doesn't have it. He doesn't have it because the client has it at home, and amidst all of this, Edgeworth was now back to being the arrogant prosecutor he always was... his finger tapping on his forehead was probably the most annoying thing the defense had seen today.

« I guess the defense can't back up it's claim that Mr Wright and I are lovers. Such a shame really, I hear we'd have made a cute couple. » he says, bowing to the judge.

« HOLD IT! This can't end like this, Edgeworth! I... I... »

'I only have one shot at this... if the truth has to come out, the evidence'll point to it. That I know. However, sometimes you need to grab the blade by the edge and go all out!'

« I want you to testify! »

The crowd erupted, once again, as the judge banged his gavel, calling for order, and then for a 30 minute recess for everyone to calm down and for the witness to go get the crucial piece of evidence. Also, he would accept the request of the defense, overruling the prosecution, much to Edgeworth's dismay.

« What will you be doing Mr Wright? Do I still have a chance? » asked Fio, in the Defendant's lounge.

« Honestly? I have no idea. Calling Edgeworth to testify was a bid for time, really. I know what happened that day, he knows what happened that day, you know what happened that day even though it creeps me out that you do. I just need to prove it, and the best way to prove it is using evidence and testimony... there are two persons involved in this case, Edgeworth and I. I can't exactly call myself to testify, but I can call him. I think. If he refuses to testify, he'll be digging his own grave... so he'll likely try to weasel his way through. I'll corner him, somehow. »

A voice behind Wright was heard.

« You'll corner me, hmm? »

Edgeworth stood, his red suit still looking very classy.

« Edgeworth... why are you doing this? » said Phoenix, a small tone of disappointment in his voice.

« Wright... I had to do this. If my superiors found out, it would be the end of my job. The old adage 'Sleeping with the enemy.' really applies here, doesn't it? »

« We're not enemies, Edgeworth. »

« Not only would we be a public homosexual couple... we are enemies. At least, we are in the eye of the State, Wright. All it sees is a prosecutor is sleeping with a defense attorney. A prosecutor who's often collaborated with that defense attorney, even... they're going to think we freed those defendants on purpose, knowing they were guilty! »

Phoenix shook his head.

« They're not going to think that, Edgeworth. »

« Why wouldn't they? »

« Because, after I cross-examine you, they will know the truth. And they will accept it. Listen to us... we're willing to fight, in court, over whether we're a couple or not, even if we could have both denied it or acknowledged it. Edgeworth, even if we're together... see how we're not letting that fact rule this trial. I'm trying my best to prove we are, while you're trying to prove we aren't. Isn't that the best proof that we're both professionals? We're willing to put our jobs before our relationship. »

Edgeworth turned his head, not wanting to look inside Phoenix's eyes... the eyes he gazed into on that day... and that mouth he kissed once they were both out of the office and at his house.

« I still intend to win, Wright. »

« So do I, Miles, and if I win, you have to buy me beer. »

Edgeworth chuckled.

« I might make more money than you do, Wright, but I'd have to put a mortage on the house if I were to keep you soused. »

Edgeworth left, preparing himself for the rest of the trial, Phoenix seemed pensive, as Fio kept poking him, trying to tell him they were getting called back to the bench.

'I just don't know if I'll still be in love with you once the trial's over...'

« Court is back in session. Will the prosecution testify? »

Edgeworth nodded, unsure as to where this trial would go next.

« I will testify, your Honor. »

« Really? Even though it may incriminate you? »

« If it lifts the doubt that I am not in love with the defense, I will gladly do it. »

'Phoenix, it's just the trial. He's trying to win. You said it yourself, job before relationship!' thought Wright... beads of sweat falling off his brow. This would be more difficult than he thought.

« All right. We would like to know about the break you took. Do not forget that it was established that you were at the Lucky Café, and that we have a witness testimony that heard you say 'I love you.' to me. »

« I understand my position, Wright. »

« I just wanted to restate the facts, Edgeworth. »

The judge, as oblivious as he is, is wide-eyed.

« Are you sure you two aren't married? » he said, finding their behavior somewhat odd. « Because I don't recall overseeing a civil marriage procedure. »

« No! » they both answered.

« Very well, please testify, witness. » ordered the judge.

« On that day, I decided to take my break outside the office. I heard from someone else that there was a small café near the Prosecutors' Office, that served an excellent cup of tea. Finding this to be a rarity, I went, and saw the defense there. We chatted about our respective jobs, and then, I left. »

Edgeworth waited for Wright to find the hole in his testimony, so he could place his objection.

« Witness, something doesn't sit right with what you've said. When you say, 'We chatted about our respective jobs, and then, I left.', did you do something else other than that? »

« I don't recall. »

« Funny, because I, or rather, my wallet recalls it quite vividly... you picked up the tab at the Lucky Café! »

'Urk!' thought the prosecution. He always starts like this. He always starts with an insignificant detail that isn't really important, then mounts a comeback from there.

« Oh? » expressed the judge, after all, how could he make such a claim without proof.

« We have a report, from an earlier testimony, that the waitress was paid by a man wearing red. The only person wearing red that was present at that time, as we've been able to gather from the photos, is Miles Edgeworth! »

« URK! »

This time, it was more audible, but Edgeworth had something up his sleeve.

« So, I paid for you... that proves nothing, Wright. After all, you're always broke. »

'Gee, thanks Edgeworth.' thought Phoenix... he always had a hard time getting complimented and not getting insulted.

« Perhaps it doesn't... yet. However, I would like for you to testify on your arrival at the Café. »

Edgeworth sighed, this charade wasn't over yet.

« Fine... When I saw you there, I immediately went to sit at your table. We work together somewhat, even though that would be a strange way to put it, and I figured you wouldn't be half as bad as a conversationalist as a defense attorney. I then ordered for both of us, saying that I'd be paying. »

Phoenix thought about it... something was fishy... but other than that, this statement was the truth. However, he needed more information.

« When you say that you 'immediately' went to sit at my table... why do you mention immediately? » asked Phoenix.

« Because I immediately spotted you and went to sit. »

« Strange, you make it sound as though you were looking for me. »

« Why would I be doing that? »

« The evidence doesn't say, but I want to know regardless : Were you looking for me? »

« I was looking for someone I knew, for idle chat, is all I will be saying. »

The judge nodded.

« Then add this to your testimony, please. »

« All right. I was looking for someone to talk to for idle chat. »

There it was. The last piece of the puzzle. He would take him down with a previously unknown piece of evidence. Charging up his air, he let loose with a powerful « OBJECTION! » and all of the crowd's attention shifted to him.

« Mr Edgeworth, are you sure you weren't looking for anyone in particular because you were asked to come by? » asked Phoenix, a big goofy grin on his face.

« Wright. Proof. Now. » answered Edgeworth, obviously exasperated at the defense's bluffing.

« I'm not bluffing, Edgeworth. Here, on my cell phone, I have a recording of a previous conversation that talks about Edgeworth and I meeting at the Lucky Café at a precise time! »

« Wh...WHAT!? » was Miles' reaction. As though he knew this would be bad for his case, and himself in particular.

The crowd started to discuss what could be said on that recording. Would it be incriminating? Would the defense crash and burn?

« Order in the court! » the judge bellowed. « Mr Wright, I hope you're not wasting everyone's time. »

Wright was looking deadly serious, he intended this to be the final shot, as Edgeworth painfully looked on. He had genuine concerns about his career, would this be known, after all, and unlike everyone else in court, he knew exactly that whatever was in that phone was his undoing.

« No, your Honor. This is the real deal, I have no doubt that you will be able to declare a verdict after this is aired. This conversation was recorded the day before the incident, at 8 PM. It is time-stamped, as your Honor can attest. »

« Phoenix Wright, attorney at law. »

« Wright? This is Miles. »

« Oh, Edgeworth. I was just about to call you. »

« Really? What did you want to ask of me? »

« We need to talk. »

« Then talk. You know how I hate wasting time. »

« I meant, face to face. »

« Then come on over. »

« Not tonight, I can't. Maya's staying with me for the week. I could do it tomorrow afternoon. »

Silence.

« Wri... Phoenix, you know I'm busy in the afternoons. I have work to do. »

« Don't you take breaks? »

« I try not to. »

« You shouldn't overexert yourself. »

Silence once again.

« Besides, it's not like you can come to the office so we can discuss... this. I know what you want to talk about, Phoenix. » said Edgeworth, his confidence slowly fleeting.

« I have to know, Edge... Miles. I have to know for sure that you want to pursue this. »

« I want to, Phoenix... but I'm risking so many things just by being with you. You know the rumors about me haven't died down! I cannot exactly be with you without these rumors costing me my job! »

« I know, Miles, I know... what if we met in a public place? There's a new café that just opened, and I hear they're a decent place. Swing on by on your break, and look for me there. If I'm not there, that means I think someone's spying on us. If I'm there... we can talk. Is that okay? »

« I'm not too sure this'll work, Wright. »

« It's the earliest we can talk, Edgeworth. If you don't do this for yourself, at least do it for me... if you want to break up because of this, fine... but I want to know this in person. »

« All right... »

« What did you call me about anyway, Miles? »

Silence.

« I... forgot. There's too many things on my mind today. If I remember, I'll call you back. I love you Phoenix, bye. »

« I love you, bye. »

The crowd was stunned... and so was Edgeworth. Phoenix had gone this far to win... yet, it wasn't for the sake of pride. It was for the truth, and perhaps it was time that Edgeworth came clean.

« I... » wanted to say Edgeworth, but the judge banged his gavel, interrupting him.

« I've heard enough and am ready to give my verdict. »

'Finally... it's over.' thought Phoenix, as a sigh of relief struggled out of his mouth, Fio was ecstatic, and Edgeworth was as white as his cravat.

« The defendant, Fio Tograph, is... not guilty! Court is adjourned. »

Much later, in the defendant's lobby.

« Thank you so much, Mr Wright! I can't even imagine the trouble I'd be in if it wasn't for you! »

A red-clad figure made it's way into the lobby, trying to avoid media attention over this whole fiasco.

« Edgeworth... » noted Wright, identifying the figure.

Edgeworth looked glum, as this would cause so much trouble...

« Congratulations, Wright... you won... »

« You of all people should know that the truth will always find it's way to the surface, Edgeworth. »

« I knew, but still I hoped... if this was any other lawyer, you do realize they would have lost, right? »

« I know. That's precisely why I accepted the case. It wasn't to beat you or put you in your place... but to have the truth come out. We're together, Miles. We're a couple. Don't you think it's time we started living like one? »

« I guess that your victory means that you're right... »

Phoenix smiled, wanting his life partner to do the same.

« Come on... we'll go have a small party at my apartment. You still owe me beer. » said Phoenix, laughing. Noticing there wasn't any important media around, they leaned in closer for a kiss, their lips meeting after so long... their first kiss as a somewhat open couple.

Click.

« She didn't... » fumed Phoenix.

« She did. » confirmed Edgeworth.

Ms. Tograph, polaroid in hand, now had a picture showing the two lawyers showing intimate affection.

« Oh come on! It was so cute, I had to take a photo! » she said, smiling.

The two lawyers in question, weren't happy about this, however. This is perhaps why we could hear Phoenix yelling « FIOOOOOOO! » all the way outside the courtroom, as a young lady ran away from two very angry lawyers...

The end.


End file.
